


Послания на песке

by heksejakt



Category: Naruto
Genre: #онименяются, Action, Drama & Romance, F/M, God fuckin' why, Work In Progress, mercenary au, АУ в каноне, Ле драма, Сборник мини
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Сборник разных историй в рамках твиттер-фмоба про ОТП #otp_doityourself. АУ в количестве.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sasori
Kudos: 5





	1. Плохая погода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, в которой Сасори не покинул Сунагакуре и не стал беглым преступником, а живёт и процветает при нынешнем Казекаге, одетый как чёрт и наполовину превративший себя в марионетку.

Когда поднялась песчаная буря, улицы Сунагакуре опустели в мгновение ока. Сакура моргнуть не успела — осталась в одиночестве стоять посреди дороги, застыв от неожиданности. Песок забивался в глаза и уши, хрустел на зубах, царапал кожу головы, путаясь в волосах.

Отчаянно хотелось отмыться.

Она оглянулась было, разыскивая Наруто — но тот будто испарился. Добиваться звания саннина, чтобы понять, куда именно он делся, не требовалось — и дурак бы догадался. Сакура только усмехнулась, вспоминая, как он без умолку трещал о Гааре — возможно, в последнее время даже чаще, чем о Саске.

Что ж, лучше так.

Желание вернуть Саске выжгло их обоих изнутри, не оставив ничего, кроме податливой, готовой к любым изменениям оболочки. Сакура училась так усердно, что в Конохе её начали побаиваться, Наруто рос быстрее, чем любой другой шиноби. Они упрямо перековывали себя, переплавляли, как созданные неумелым мастером клинки превращают во что-то стоящее. Они возвращались лучшими версиями себя — чтобы снова остаться ни с чем.

Глубоко в душе Сакура надеялась: в момент, когда они наконец достигнут высот, о которых и мечтать не смели, им больше не будет нужен тот, кто посмел их оставить, даже не обернувшись на прощание.

Вдалеке виднелась резиденция Казекаге, едва различимая из-за зарождающейся бури. Ветер становился всё яростнее, и Сакура поёжилась. Не успеет. Как ни старайся, не успеет. Стихия застала её врасплох на другом конце селения, отсекла все пути к отступлению, заволокла зрение пеленой песка.

Сакура прибавила шагу. 

Должно быть, стоило постучать в ближайшую дверь. Попросить помощи, укрытия, переждать, пока буря не утихнет, и наконец отправиться в резиденцию — но Сакура только поморщилась, вспоминая, как на неё смотрели жители Суны. В окончательное перемирие между селениями поверили немногие, а по-настоящему приняли его, быть может, жалкие десятки. Даже дружба Гаары и Наруто, с каждым днём лишь крепнущая, мало кому казалась достойным аргументом. 

Ничего. Пройдут годы — и Коноха с Суной будут сражаться против общего врага плечом к плечу. В этом Сакура не сомневалась ни на йоту. Чутьё шиноби, заточенное в многочисленных миссиях, точно надёжный кунай, подсказывало ей, что прежний мир вот-вот рухнет — и случится чудо, если они хоть немного смогут замедлить разрушение.

Она завернула за угол и побежала вдоль узкой тёмной улочки, стараясь дышать ровнее. Если повезёт, удастся забиться куда-нибудь и переждать проклятую бурю — жаль только, что здесь, в Суне, столько открытого пространства и совсем нет укромных мест. Сакура сжала зубы и тут же поморщилась — проклятый песок.

Отчаяние почти накрыло её вперёд бури, когда одна из дверей наконец открылась.

***

К потолку поднимался горячий пар, пахнущий травами и чем-то сладким — Сакура не разобрала, чем именно, но не стала задавать лишних вопросов. Она быстро осмотрелась, надеясь, что человек, спасший её, не заметит этого жалкого проявления любопытства.

— Лучше пей спокойно, — посоветовал тот, не отводя пристального взгляда.

Лицо, удивительно юное и гладкое, казалось знакомым.

Краем глаза Сакура заметила инструменты, разложенные на столе. Примерно такие же использовал Канкуро, работая со своими драгоценными марионетками — и её осенило: этот человек мог быть только его учителем. Канкуро рассказывал о нём не часто — так, упоминал вскользь и почти сразу опускал голову, точно сами воспоминания вызывали у него не то отвращение, не то стыд.

— Спасибо, что впустили, — Сакура тряхнула головой, и на пол высыпалось немного песка. Спаситель деликатно сделал вид, что не заметил этого. 

— Не за что.

— Меня зовут Сакура Харуно, я…

— Шиноби Конохи, — безо всякого выражения договорил за неё тот. — Очевидно.

Ветер снаружи завыл так громко и отчаянно, что Сакуре стало не по себе. Даже в вое зверя, который остался без хозяина, слышалось бы меньше тоски. Её спаситель, впрочем, остался безразличен ко всему, что происходило снаружи. 

Сакура бросила быстрый взгляд на его руки. Правая — обыкновенная: небольшая царапина чуть ниже локтя, сбитые костяшки, аккуратно подстриженные ногти. А вот левая выглядела совсем иначе.

— Это шарнир, — она постаралась скрыть удивление, но получилось плохо. — Вы потеряли руку?

— Вроде того.

— Нет.

Она покачала головой, и собеседник впервые посмотрел на неё с лёгким изумлением. Оно, правда, почти сразу скрылось за завесой безразличия, но Сакура успела заметить — и неожиданно для себя осознала, что такая реакция ей приятна. 

— Вы сделали это сами, да? Тонкая работа. 

— Да, сам, — кивнул он. — Никто другой не смог бы сделать это так аккуратно, как мне нужно. Ты это уже поняла, верно?

Сакура кивнула. Разрозненные обрывки воспоминаний и чужих рассказов наконец сложились в цельную картинку — и она, сказать по правде, не очень-то пришлась ей по душе. Она пугала. Подобным мастерством в Суне отличался лишь один человек. 

Неудивительно, что Канкуро скрывал, кто именно учил его работе с марионетками.

— Вы Сасори, ведь так? Акасуна но Сасори? 

— Не думал, что в Конохе знакомы с историей Суны.

— В Конохе знакомы с историей войн. Во время Третьей мировой вы были… весьма знамениты.

Сасори едва заметно приподнял уголки губ. Он казался совсем обычным человеком — если не считать, разумеется, протеза вместо руки, — разве что выглядел моложе своих лет. Ему никак не могло быть меньше тридцати — возможно, даже чуть больше.

— Это… — Сакура провела рукой вдоль его тела, благоразумно не приближаясь вплотную, — техника?

— В какой-то мере.

Ветер взвыл снова — вдвое громче прежнего. Прочные ставни, которые служили щитом для каждого жителя Суны, дрогнули, но устояли. Сасори только покосился на окно и сделал ещё глоток, наслаждаясь горячим чаем. 

***

— Твой взгляд изменился, — заметил он как бы между прочим. 

— Вы убили многих шиноби Конохи. Очень многих.

— Таковы законы войны. Если хочешь выжить, убиваешь многих.

— Это бесчеловечно, особенно когда можно обойтись малой кровью.

— Бесчеловечно? — переспросил Сасори. В его глазах блеснули искры веселья — и сразу же погасли, точно кто-то плеснул воды на тлеющие угли. — Ты интересно рассуждаешь для шиноби, Сакура Харуно. Или в Конохе все успели стать настолько мягкотелыми. Кто знает…

Она не ответила. Где-то внутри неё, в самой глубине сердца, разгоралась ярость — иссушающая и дикая, сжигающая всё, что попадётся на пути. Сакура подавила приступ гнева невероятным усилием воли, подумав, что во второй раз не получится. Госпожа Цунаде учила многому, в том числе и искусству обуздания вспыльчивого характера, но у Сакуры оставались слабые места.

Слабые места, которые, без сомнения, слишком ясно видел Сасори — убийца, лишь чудом не изгнанный из Суны. 

На месте предыдущего Казекаге Сакура поступила бы точно так же — держала Сасори как можно ближе к себе, чтобы этими драгоценными навыками не воспользовался тот, кто желал селению зла. Гаара, верно, придерживался схожей точки зрения. 

Вот только едва ли он знал, почему Сасори выглядит так молодо. Догадка вспыхнула в сознании Сакуры огоньком, ведущим к свету прочь из непроглядной тьмы каменного грота. Человек перед ней определённо делал всё возможное, чтобы отринуть в себе всё человеческое и беспощадно стереть каждую черту, позволяющую причислить его к обычным людям.

— Что будет, когда вы закончите? — не удержавшись, спросила она.

— Молодость и сила, — пожал плечами Сасори. — Ничего больше.

— Это отнимет у вас слишком многое.

— Но ещё больше даст. Что ты имеешь в виду, необходимость наблюдать, как стареют и умирают близкие мне люди, пока я остаюсь таким?

Сакура, помедлив, кивнула.

Чай в её пиале почти остыл, и она допила его одним глотком. Запоздало мелькнула мысль, что принимать его просто так не стоило — Сасори мог подмешать туда что угодно. Вряд ли он спокойно убивает жителей Суны под наблюдением нового Казекаге, но одну шиноби Конохи… Одну шиноби Конохи здесь долгое время не хватится никто.

— У меня не осталось близких. 

— Казекаге знает, что вы делаете?

— Догадывается, должно быть, — Сасори чуть наклонил голову набок, скользнул по ней взглядом так, точно видел впервые. — Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов для той, кого не должна касаться жизнь моего селения. 

— Так убейте меня.

— Я не спасаю, чтобы затем убить. В этом нет никакого смысла.

Он скупо ронял слова, не повышая голоса и не меняя интонации — но Сакура кожей чувствовала его заинтересованность, и это вселяло беспокойство. Интуиция подводила её слишком редко, чтобы игнорировать. Шиноби, подобные Сасори, внимательно следят за происходящим вокруг — и при необходимости легко переигрывают ситуацию в свою пользу. 

Возможно, он даже слышал о Сакуре и Наруто — Казекаге не обратился бы за помощью к кому попало, и кто-то наверняка задумывался, чем они так отличились, чтобы заслужить подобную честь.

— Лучше я налью тебе ещё.

***

Они разговаривали, пока буря наконец не утихла.

— Твоё любопытство забавляет, — сказал Сасори, поколебавшись. — Ты и правда задаёшь слишком много вопросов. Будешь и дальше так делать — долго не проживёшь.

— Как видите, я до сих пор жива.

Сакура не заметила, как расслабилась. Сидеть напротив того, кто унёс столько жизней, и не ощущать угрозы, было непривычно. Она не сомневалась: Сасори мог казаться безобидным, когда сам того желал, но сейчас это чувствовалось не так. 

Возможно, он и в самом деле не хотел её убивать.

— Это верно, — Сасори улыбнулся. — Но тебе пора. Буря закончилась. Твой друг Казекаге, должно быть, сходит с ума от беспокойства. Он, как и я, ненавидит ожидание.

— Откуда вам знать, что я подруга Казекаге?

— А кем ты ещё можешь быть? — он чуть слышно фыркнул. — К тому же я видел тебя на подходе к селению. Все видели.

— А вы…

— Разумеется, ты меня не заметила. Сунагакуре кажется тебе местом, где шиноби Конохи больше ничто не угрожает. Опрометчиво.

В дверях Сакура замерла, не решаясь переступить порог, и вновь оглядела Сасори с ног до головы. Странно было осознавать, что это молодое ладное тело принадлежит тому, кто видел Третью мировую — и, более того, стал непосредственным её участником.

Странно было осознавать, что он учил Канкуро управляться с марионетками, и ещё более странно — что при желании он, верно, мог бы избавиться от неё, шевельнув лишь пальцем. 

— Если зайдёшь снова, когда будешь в Сунагакуре, гнать не стану, — произнёс вдруг Сасори. 

— Постараюсь дожить до этого момента, — хмыкнула Сакура.

— С твоей любовью к бесконечным расспросам и неумением подбирать слова это вряд ли случится.

— Тогда увидим.

— Ну да, — кивнул Сасори, — увидим.

Лёгкий хлопок закрывшейся двери Сакура услышала, лишь когда скрылась за поворотом и исчезла из его поля зрения. 

Осознавать, что всё это время он смотрел ей вслед, тоже было странно.


	2. Ленивое утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercenary!AU, напарники поневоле, вот это всё.

Из окна номера открывался прекрасный вид на город. Сакура залюбовалась небоскрёбами в лучах восходящего солнца, зевнула, не удержавшись, и скинула халат. Он оказался чертовски мягким, но стеснял движения и пробуждал загнанное в самое нутро желание расслабиться — непозволительная роскошь для кого-то вроде неё.

На экране телефона вспыхнуло сообщение: координаты, номер её будущего напарника и лаконичная подпись «Скорпион». 

Сакура чертыхнулась.

Убивая для той, кто называл себя Хокаге, она привыкла ко многому. Её могли выдернуть из тёплой постели посреди ночи и отправить на другой конец страны, а могли встретить у дома с билетами на самолёт и объявить, что уже послезавтра она должна оказаться где-нибудь в ЮАР. Ничего особенного. Ничего удивительного. 

Сакура любила перемену мест и знала, что хороша в своём деле. Второе меняло всё: хочешь не хочешь — а к работе, выполняя её отлично и получая заслуженную похвалу, прикипаешь.

Вот только работать с тем, кого Хогаке и Казекаге — две невероятно властные фигуры на покрытой многочисленными трещинами и выбоинами доске, каким-то чудом до сих пор соблюдающие нейтралитет, — называли Скорпионом, ей не особо нравилось. 

Телефон зазвонил буквально через минуту. Сакура пару томительных мгновений вглядывалась в надпись «Неизвестный номер».

— Сакура, — произнёс тихий невыразительный голос.

— Сасори, — ответила она без особого энтузиазма.

Это утро в отеле виделось ей другим — ленивым и неспешным. Хотелось проснуться на пару-тройку часов позже, довольно потянуться на огромной кровати, заказать завтрак — непременно со стаканом свежевыжатого апельсинового сока. Потом можно было бы прогуляться по городу и сделать несколько фотографий. Сакура редко бывала где-то как туристка, хотя и умело притворялась ей. 

Нью-Йорк, переполненный людьми и не засыпающий ни на секунду, казался ей даже спокойнее Токио. При другом раскладе она могла бы затеряться здесь и стать кем-то другим — по крайней мере, на какое-то время, пока не придёт пора сменить место жительства, а заодно и документы. 

Жаль, что из стальной хватки Хокаге никто не сумел бы выбраться без ущерба.

— Я буду ждать тебя в холле через двадцать минут, — продолжил Сасори. — Запомни, для всех остальных меня будут звать Яхико Танака. Прибыл в Нью-Йорк на конференцию с докладом по вирусологии.

— Ну да. По вирусологии.

— Тебе это кажется смешным?

— Ничуть, господин Танака, — ядовито ответила Сакура. — Так, значит, он будет там?

— Если мои предположения верны.

— Не думала, что теперь тебе достаточно одних только предположений.

Сасори шумно выдохнул. 

Они не нравились друг другу одинаково сильно — и только это и утешало Сакуру. Сасори относился к совместному заданию точно так же, как она сама: без явного восторга, осознавая необходимость, от которой не смог бы откреститься ни один из них. 

Сама она выбрала бы кого-то вроде Шикамару — с виду тихий, таящий внутри целую бурю чувств, умеющий убивать как незаметно, так и ярко и кроваво, он становился всё более знаменитым среди них. И всё более значимым, разумеется. Хокаге как-то бросила: мол, переборол бы он проклятую лень и рванул к вершине — смог бы даже её заменить.

Кроме того, Шикамару виделся Сакуре дружелюбным. Люди Хокаге не могли позволить себе иметь друзей — и поэтому отчаянно этого желали. Некоторым даже удавалось в конце концов всё чаще бывать на совместных миссиях и становиться кем-то вроде приятелей.

Как ни крути, напарник — это одно, а человек, с которым можешь поделиться чем-то личным, посмотреть вместе дурацкую романтическую комедию и разделить последние два куска пиццы — совсем другое.

Сакура доела холодный сэндвич, оставшийся со вчерашнего ужина, поспешно оделась и забросила за спину лёгкий небольшой рюкзачок. Верная пушка, как и всегда, таилась под широким жилетом.

Гостиничный лифт — стальное бронированное чудовище, где при необходимости можно было пережить бомбардировку — выплюнул её в холл, который в нетерпении мерил шагами Сасори.

***

— Опаздываешь.

— Ничуть, — Сакура довольно улыбнулась, заметив, как он раздражён. — Самое время перестать думать, что все опаздывают, когда ты сам приходишь заранее, как считаешь?

— Сакура…

— Брось, пойдём уже.

В стремлении выглядеть как типичный человек науки Сасори перегнул палку и теперь казался вечным заложником кафедры какого-нибудь университета в самой глубинке страны. Растрёпанные волосы, тёмные круги под глазами, очки в тонкой серебристой оправе. Видавший виды костюм. Сакура подавила смешок, вспомнив, что Сасори всегда показывался на заданиях одетым с иголочки. 

Должно быть, это прикрытие выводило его из себя.

В определённой мере, впрочем, они оба были людьми науки — и это с учётом обстоятельств тоже немного забавляло. Никто не умел травить людей лучше Сасори, и никто не мог заштопать бедолагу, поймавшего девять пуль разом, чтобы он при этом остался в живых, лучше Сакуры. Потому-то Хогаке, верно, так часто требовала совместной работы. 

Сасори, конечно, гений — но если вдруг потребуется медицинская помощь из-за любого неосторожного движения, рядом должна быть та, кто может оказать её за считанные минуты. 

— Не отставай, — велел он. 

В толпе Сасори чувствовал себя как рыба в воде и рассекал её легче, чем клинок — податливую человеческую плоть. К нужному зданию он направлялся чуть пружинящей быстрой походкой и ни разу не обернулся. Сакуре это, впрочем, и не было нужно — она не потеряла бы его из виду ни при каких условиях.

— Твоё удостоверение у меня с собой, — буркнул Сасори, удостоверившись, что она шагает с ним вровень. 

— От Казекаге?

— Да. Это была его идея. Профессор-вирусолог и его лаборантка. Всё чисто, не подкопаешься.

— Лаборантка, значит, — отметила Сакура без удовольствия.

Даже становясь другим человеком, она находилась на ступень ниже Сасори — и не сомневалась, что без его инициативы не обошлось. Они слишком часто работали вместе, чтобы он не знал: чужое пренебрежение ей — что кость в горле. Особенно после пережитого.

Внутренних дрязг сложно избежать, когда карабкаешься к вершине преступного мира — пусть и не пытаешься удержаться на ней сама, а всего лишь стоишь за троном истинной королевы. Сакура одним своим существованием раздражала многих — в том числе и того, кого она любила особой, наивной девичьей любовью, совершенно недопустимой в их реальности. 

Когда Саске в очередной раз указал ей на место, которое она якобы должна занимать, у Сакуры не осталось выбора — в них вперилась цепким пристальным взглядом Хокаге, обнажила до костей, вглядываясь в самое ценное и потаённое. 

В глубине души Сакура надеялась, что тогда ему было больно.

— Что ж, профессор Танака, — пожала она плечами. — Надеюсь, вы уже решили, как именно это будет.

— Я бы не поехал, не обдумав всё заранее. Не люблю заставлять людей ждать.

— Даже если это Орочимару?

— Особенно если это Орочимару.

Сакура ощутила прилив энтузиазма, который прежде могла пробудить разве что чашка крепчайшего кофе, и расправила плечи. Наверное, лаборантка профессора Танаки должна ходить сгорбившись — но они ещё не добрались до конференц-зала, а значит, пока что она по-прежнему Сакура Харуно. 

Не каждый день должен умереть человек, ненавидимый и Хокаге, и Казекаге — и не каждый день для того, чтобы прикончить его, отправляют именно её.

Этим стоило гордиться. Хотя в кругу друзей подобным достижением, конечно, не похвастаешься.

***

В переполненном конференц-зале не сразу заметили, как на губах Орочимару выступила пена — и спохватились лишь в тот момент, когда он сполз со скамьи на пол, не произнеся ни звука. Кто-то пронзительно закричал. Обливающийся потом грузный мужчина рядом с Сакурой и Сасори тонко, совсем по-детски пискнул и потерял сознание.

— Давай к выходу, — бросила Сакура негромко. 

Сасори без слов подхватил потрёпанный чемодан и поспешил вперёд — против людского потока, который нёсся к трупу Орочимару. Раздался выстрел. Сакура охнула и схватилась за щёку — пуля лишь чиркнула по ней, не причинив особого вреда. 

— Кабуто, — выскользнув наружу, Сасори нахмурился и впился пальцами ей в подбородок, силой поднимая голову. — Ничего, царапина.

— Сама знаю.

Они выбежали на улицу. Сакура часто заморгала, ослеплённая ярким нью-йоркским солнцем, замерла, чувствуя себя обезоруженной и глупой — и снова обрела способность двигаться, лишь ощутив, что её подхватили под локоть и тащут в сторону.

— Бери такси.

Только в машине они перевели дух. Сакура прильнула к окну, чтобы удостовериться, что Кабуто не успел выбежать за ними и не видел, в какое именно такси они сели. Сасори рядом с ней дышал тяжело и прерывисто, и его лохматая яркая чёлка прилипла ко лбу.

Помедлив, Сакура назвала адрес отеля. Сасори вскинулся было, но встретился с ней взглядами — и обмяк на сиденье, явно передумав вступать в очередную перепалку. И хорошо: очевидно, сейчас не время и не место. 

— Фиолетовая, — сказала она, имея в виду пену на губах Орочимару. — Довольно необычно.

— Да. Последняя разработка.

— Когда ты успел?

— Когда мы проходили к своему месту. Мне казалось, это очевидно. Время было рассчитано идеально, — Сасори всеми силами выбирал выражения так, чтобы таксист не заинтересовался их разговором, — от нанесения до нужного момента проходит ровно сорок минут. Это примерно три доклада, если брать в расчёт дополнительные материалы.

— Здорово, — ответила Сакура честно. 

Работа и правда поражала воображение. Конечно, яд мог быть и менее заметным — всё-таки эта ярко-фиолетовая пена не оставляла сомнений насчёт способа убийства. Но каждый из них искал возможности уделить внимание своим слабостям, и Сасори — не исключение.

Быть мастером ядов довольно скучно, если никто не предоставляет шанса проявить себя.

В номере их встретили тишина и прохлада. Сакура с наслаждением стащила с себя жилет, промокшую насквозь футболку, включила вентилятор — и долго стояла напротив него, наплевав на вероятность простудиться. Она кожей чувствовала, как Сасори буравит взглядом её спину, и с трудом удержалась от грубости. Потом. В другой раз, когда их снова занесёт на совместное задание.

— В холодильнике была бутылка воды, — сказала она. — Если хочешь, конечно.

Сасори с благодарностью кивнул. Он тоже избавился от пиджака и футболки и теперь стоял перед ней в одних брюках. Это Сакуру не смущало — при их работе не думаешь о чужой наготе. Да и о своей, по правде говоря, тоже. 

Попробуй посиди в засаде несколько дней без возможности даже отойти подальше, чтобы облегчиться — сразу растеряешь последние намёки на стыд.

— Интересная татуировка, — Сакура указала на алый иероглиф, искусно изображённый на груди Сасори. — Давно она у тебя?

— Достаточно. Сделал её за пару лет до того, как стал человеком Казекаге.

Сасори пожал плечами с безразличным видом — интересно, трогало ли его вообще хоть что-то? — и растянулся на небольшом диване. Стоило в очередной раз порадоваться просторам номера: делить с ним спальню Сакуре точно не хотелось, а вот в гостиной он мог отсыпаться сколько душе угодно.

Точнее, до завтрашнего утра — пока они не окажутся в самолёте и не исчезнут из страны.

— Схожу в душ, — сообщила она. — Ты после тоже можешь, если захочется.

— Возможно.

— Возможно? Да с тебя градом течёт.

— Я понял тебя.

Больше всего Сакуру раздражала манера отвечать этими нейтральными, набившими оскомину фразами, которые на самом деле означали нечто среднее между: «Мне совершенно насрать на твоё мнение» и «Если ты не заткнёшься, я волью тебе в глотку цианид». Но в этом был весь Сасори. К нему стоило привыкнуть — или избавиться от него, обставив всё как несчастный случай.

Под холодными струями воды Сакура пришла в себя. Только сейчас она медленно, неотвратимо начала осознавать, что у них получилось: они убили Орочимару. Сделали то, с чем годами не мог справиться никто из людей Хокаге и Казекаге. 

Она улыбнулась. Поцарапанная щека ещё ныла, но такие мелочи давно стали для Сакуры неотъемлемой частью работы. Вот однажды ей пришлось собирать Кибу едва ли не по частям — совсем другое дело, задача оказалась не из лёгких. Выжил он только чудом — по крайней мере, Сакура, предпочитавшая верить только в себя саму, думала, что без высших сил не обошлось. 

Она замерла, выключила воду и прислушалась. За дверью, где оставался Сасори, было слишком тихо.

***

Спящие люди выглядели по-особенному — и, всматриваясь в лицо Сасори, она убедилась в этом снова. Он казался удивительно умиротворённым. Морщина меж бровей разгладилась, расслабился рот, обычно сжатый в тонкую упрямую линию. Сейчас Сасори можно было бы дать чуть меньше тридцати — а Сакура помнила, что на деле ему немного больше.

Не удержавшись, она коснулась едва высохшей чёлки и убрала её со лба. Сакура хорошо знала: если Сасори проснётся в эту минуту, он, быть может, примет её за врага и всадит под ребро скальпель — с этим тонким, но безмерно опасным клинком он не расставался ни на миг. 

Именно поэтому она и не смогла побороть искушение.

Каждый раз, задумываясь, что именно привело её в ряды людей Хокаге, Сакура с сожалением приходила к одному и тому же выводу: опасность. Балансировать на тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью ей, пожалуй, пришлось по душе, хотя и в скучных размеренных буднях имелась своя прелесть.

— Ты мне нравишься. Как убийца, разумеется, — сказал вдруг Сасори, не открывая глаз, — но не настолько, чтобы испытывать моё терпение. 

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнула она. — В таком случае и ты мне нравишься.

— Как убийца?

— Точно.

Помедлив, Сакура протянула руку и коснулась алой татуировки, обводя её пальцем, повторяя линию за линией. Сасори не пошевелился.

Всё выглядело так, будто ей предоставили полную свободу действий. И за это, чёрт возьми, стоило любить свою работу.


	3. Переодевания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По вот этому хэду: https://twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1269262281206046720. Сакура делает карьеру в хирургии, Сасори работает с авторскими куклами и выглядит как мамкин гот.

— Я в них утону, — одними губами произнесла Сакура.

Сасори не ответил — оглядел её с головы до ног с немым восхищением в глазах и чуть отклонился на спинку кресла. Она стояла перед ним абсолютно обнажённая — и чувствовала, как жаркой волной накрывает непривычное смущение.

За годы в медицине привыкаешь ко всему, а уж к наготе, своей и чужой — и подавно. Сакура видела, что скрывается у людей внутри — в самом прямом смысле, — и знала, что не так уж и сильно они отличаются друг от друга. Работа сделала её жёстче и безразличнее — возможно, даже больше, чем того желала она сама.

— Просто попробуй, — предложил Сасори, заметив, что она колеблется.

Высокие ботинки и в самом деле были ей велики, но Сакура послушно надела сначала один, потом второй, затянула шнурки потуже. Она предпочитала другую обувь — мягкие удобные лоферы, беговые кроссовки, в редких случаях — лодочки на небольшом каблуке. 

Ботинки выглядели на ней восхитительно.

Сакура нагнулась, огладила грубую кожу, скользнула пальцами по металлической отделке. Затем выпрямилась и вскинула голову.

Сасори шумно выдохнул.

Ходить в них, конечно, не получилось бы — размера на три, а то и на четыре больше нужного, — но Сакура и не планировала. Она аккуратно подцепила одним пальцем прозрачную футболку-сетку, которую Сасори снял с себя совсем недавно, и надела под его пристальным взглядом.

— И цепи. Пожалуйста.

Многочисленные цепочки — серебряные и посеребрённые — он почти никогда не снимал, но в этот раз, вероятно, сделал исключение специально для неё. Сакура неспешно застёгивала одну за другой и жмурилась: металл приятно холодил кожу. 

— Заметь, я не прошу тебя надевать костюм, — сказала она негромко.

— Возможно, я выглядел бы в нём неплохо.

— Ты выглядел бы в нём прекрасно.

Сасори только усмехнулся, глядя, как длинные цепи спадают на её обнажённую грудь. Сетка, разумеется, ничего не скрывала — скорее обнажала, служила лишь дополнением к образу. Можно было обойтись и без неё — и чутьё подсказывало Сакуре, что в следующий раз они так и поступят. 

— Не хватает только пирсинга, — посетовал Сасори. — Прямо здесь.

Он поднялся из кресла прежде, чем она успела ответить — а в следующий момент горячие сухие пальцы скользнули ей между ног, двинулись ниже и глубже, собирая смазку. 

— Да, было бы… неплохо. Но не с этой работой.

— Никто в больнице не полезет тебе под бельё.

— Уж надеюсь, — фыркнула Сакура.

Когда он опустился перед ней на колени, слова застряли в горле колючим острым комком — а затем и исчезли вовсе. Они оба, как ни крути, в них совершенно не нуждались.

***

В свои тридцать пять Сасори Акасуна будто бы оставался бунтующим подростком — и это, признаться, подкупило Сакуру, когда они встретились впервые. Пришедшие на практику студенты превратили анатомическую модель в потрёпанную нелюбимую куклу, выброшенную капризным ребёнком — и Сакура тогда долго думала, что выйдет дешевле: просто купить новую или отремонтировать эту.

На помощь пришёл, как ни странно, Канкуро из патологоанатомов — рассказал о старом знакомом, который зарабатывал на жизнь созданием авторских кукол, и посоветовал обратиться за починкой. Сасори, сказал он, может привести в порядок даже Барби, которую запустили в космос без скафандра. 

Поднимаясь к нужной квартире, Сакура поймала себя на лёгком волнении. Ей часто доводилось общаться с новыми людьми, но горький опыт подсказывал: на чужой территории может произойти что угодно.

— Вы доктор Харуно? — спросил Сасори вместо приветствия. — Канкуро предупреждал… Проходите.

Он посторонился, пропуская её в квартиру. Сакура скинула туфли, пересекла небольшую прихожую, отметив заодно, насколько чист пол. Ей почему-то казалось, что всё вокруг будет захламлено до предела.

Оказавшись в мастерской, она лишилась дара речи.

На первый взгляд просторная комната казалась совершенно обычной — если не считать, разумеется, рабочего стола и разложенных на нём инструментов. Но только на первый. Куда бы Сакура ни посмотрела, почти везде она замечала кукол — точнее, их части. 

Музыка ветра у окна, собранная из небольших рук и ног. Кукольные головы, заменившие цветочные горшки. Постеры с авторскими куклами — судя по автографам, работы мастеров, которыми Сасори восхищался. Многочисленные чертежи и наброски на каждой горизонтальной поверхности. 

Окно было распахнуто настежь, и все эти бумаги громко шелестели — точно дрожали на ветру крылья огромной бабочки.

— Впечатляет, — сказала Сакура честно.

Всё это казалось ей непривычным, но по-своему очаровательным — как, впрочем, и сам облик Сасори. Она скользнула взглядом по чёрному кроп-топу, по обнажённому животу, по многочисленным металлическим украшениям — и улыбнулась, вспомнив, что Канкуро выглядел почти так же, когда только пришёл к ним стажироваться. Больница сглаживала любые черты, превращая каждого из них в часть безликой массы в одинаковой светлой форме.

Серьги Сасори заменяли кукольные глаза на серебристых швензах.

— Мои студенты, — начала Сакура, невероятным усилием воли заставив себя прекратить пялиться по сторонам, — уничтожили анатомическую модель. То есть не то чтобы уничтожили, но… В общем, починка нужна серьёзная.

— Понятно.

— Канкуро сказал мне, что вы можете и не такое.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Сасори. — Вы привезёте её сами или мне доехать до больницы?

— Наверное, привезу. Вам ведь нужно столько инструментов…

— Не больше, чем вам.

Лицо Сасори вдруг осветила улыбка — и сразу же исчезла, будто кто-то стёр её мокрой тряпкой. Сакура с сожалением взглянула на тонкие губы, надеясь, что он улыбнётся снова.

— У меня есть набор для таких случаев, — пояснил Сасори. — Иногда приходится чинить модели больших размеров. Владельцы не могут их привезти, если нет личных автомобилей.

— Всё в порядке, я приеду.

На мгновение в сознании Сакуры мелькнула шальная мысль: если приедет во второй раз, сможет осмотреться получше. Эта квартира напоминала причудливый жутковатый музей — и оторваться от экспонатов не выходило, как ни старайся. Хотелось рассматривать их бесконечно.

В углу замерла огромная кукла — выше человеческого роста. Грузная, с жутковатыми тонкими чертами лица, она могла бы показаться обыкновенной, если бы не длинный скорпионий хвост, обвивающий её ноги. Металлический блеск подсказывал Сакуре, что он либо выплавлен из стали, либо покрыт специальной краской. Скорее второе — вряд ли Сасори умел так искусно работать и с металлом.

— Спасибо, — сказал он вдруг. — Я не так часто работаю на выездах. 

— Вам не очень нравится покидать мастерскую?

— С чего вы взяли?

Сасори недоверчиво сощурился — и Сакура вскинула руки, показывая, что не собирается лезть в его душу и вторгаться дальше, чем её готовы впустить. Напряжение, возникшее было на несколько томительных мгновений, испарилось без следа.

— У вас здесь уютно. Необычно, конечно, — ответила она, — но видно, как вам тут хорошо.

— Это верно. А вам, смотрю, понравилась Хируко.

— Кто?

— Хируко, — Сасори ткнул пальцем в куклу со скорпионьим хвостом. — Её так зовут. 

— Рада знакомству.

— Со мной или с ней? — хмыкнул он.

— С вами обоими, — произнесла Сакура, помедлив.

Выражение его лица подсказало, что она выбрала правильный вариант ответа. Это почему-то радовало.

***

Вовлечённая в мягкий поцелуй, Сакура ощутила на губах Сасори собственный вкус — и от этого внизу живота сладко заныло. Она прижалась теснее, сделав крошечный, едва заметный шаг — двигаться свободнее в этих ботинках не удавалось, — и взъерошила ему волосы, которые и без того торчали в разные стороны.

— Я сниму это, — Сасори не просил, а ставил перед фактом.

Он помог ей дойти до огромного — выше Хируко — зеркала, в котором Сакура могла увидеть себя целиком. Теперь, когда на ней не было и сетчатой футболки, она чувствовала себя ещё более неловко — и от этого было нестерпимо хорошо. Нежность и аккуратность сочетались в Сасори с богатым воображением, которое многим показалось бы выходящим за рамки.

— Тебе идёт металл, — сказал он. — Куда больше, чем мне.

— Не говори ерунды.

— Посмотри сама.

Сакура послушалась. В зеркале она видела совсем другую женщину — не ту, к которой привыкли те, кто приходил к доктору Харуно. Когда в её руке появлялся скальпель, она выглядела соответствующе. Закованная в нежно-голубую форму, точно в доспехи, с убранными волосами, Сакура даже себе самой казалась старше своих лет.

Сейчас она вернулась в дикую, полубезумную юность, полную глупых, но дорогих сердцу историй.

Крупные, будто помятые звенья одной из цепочек спадали ниже груди — к самому солнечному сплетению. Другие, мелкие, лежали на ключицах. Ниже не было ничего — только мягкие завитки волос на лобке да тяжёлые ботинки Сасори, болтающиеся на ступнях, но плотно затянутые на икрах.

— Что я говорил? — усмехнулся он. — Ты прекрасна.

Сасори развёл ей руки таким привычным жестом, словно Сакура оказалась на месте одной из его кукол. Мозолистые подушечки пальцев обвели цепочку, лежащую на самой груди, коснулись соска и не сильно, но ощутимо сжали.

Сакура охнула и закрыла глаза.

***

Когда она приехала во второй раз и не без усилий доволокла анатомическую модель до третьего этажа, Сасори уже ждал её — и выбежал навстречу, помогая занести макет в квартиру.

— Простите, — сказал он с досадой. — Следовало спуститься заранее.

— Это ничего, — Сакура отмахнулась и утёрла взмокший лоб тыльной стороной ладони. 

Она быстро, скрывая любопытство, оглядела Сасори с головы до ног. Он выглядел взбудораженным — не то её приездом, не то предстоящей работой. Пальцы деловито ощупывали макет, выискивая повреждённые места, губы беззвучно шевелились.

В мочках Сасори по-прежнему покачивались серьги в виде кукольных глаз — но на сей раз другого цвета. На миг Сакуре показалось, что эти глаза уж слишком похожи на её собственные. Она отогнала эту мысль, точно назойливый морок, и фыркнула про себя: а не много ли ты, случайно, о себе возомнила?

— Можете забрать в конце недели, — наконец произнёс он, оторвавшись от макета. — Я бы справился и раньше, но есть ещё пара заказов.

— Ничего, я никуда не спешу, — успокоила его Сакура. — Практика у студентов уже заканчивается, так что модель им вряд ли понадобится. Просто хочу, чтобы она была целой к прибытию следующего потока, да и интернам иногда приходится объяснять на пальцах…

— Похоже, они не очень-то стараются в своих университетах.

— Вообще-то среди них полно талантливых ребят. Просто некоторые ленятся, только и всего.

— Я примерно об этом и говорю, — кивнул Сасори.

Они ненадолго замолчали, и повисла неловкая пауза. По его отрешённому взгляду Сакура поняла, что внутри себя Сасори давно ушёл в работу — и ей стало стыдно за необходимость его отвлекать.

— Извините, — сказала она. — Я, наверное, пойду.

Сасори вздрогнул и неожиданно залился краской. Краснел он довольно нелепо — пятнами, — но Сакуре и в голову бы не пришло смеяться над ним. В конце концов, каждый рано или поздно попадает в дурацкую ситуацию, в которой не сразу может сориентироваться.

— Не нужно. Я могу сварить кофе, хотите?

— Хочу, — обрадовалась Сакура.

После смены она валилась с ног от усталости, но старалась не показывать вида. Раз уж сама пообещала приехать и привезти макет, пришлось выполнять обещание, хотя больше всего на свете ей хотелось рухнуть на футон и рассматривать потолок, пока сон наконец не возьмёт своё.

Впрочем, подъезжая к дому Сасори, она поняла, что немного взбодрилась — и нервничает, точно девчонка на первом свидании.

Кухня у него оказалась похожей на декорацию фантастического фильма — минимализм, обилие металла и техники. Кофемашина выглядела так, будто Сасори пришлось лететь за ней в будущее — и наверняка выполняла столько функций, сколько Сакура бы даже не перечислила.

— Давайте угадаю, — предложил он. — Двойной эспрессо?

— Верно.

— Выглядите измотанной.

— Это бывает, — развела руками Сакура. — Профессия располагает. Иногда хотелось бы и смен поменьше, и отдыхать побольше. Вот вы, например…

— Что?

— Сам себе хозяин, правда? Вы сами решаете, какой у вас сегодня график, когда отдыхать и когда работать. Звучит здорово.

Сасори до краёв наполнил чашку чёрным кофе, аккуратно пододвинул к ней, и Сакура с наслаждением втянула носом до боли знакомый аромат. Такой хороший кофе ей доводилось пить чертовски редко, но запах этих зёрен она узнала бы где угодно.

— Со стороны это всегда так выглядит, — наконец бросил он. — На самом деле, если работаешь на себя, отдыхаешь ещё реже. Просто забываешь, что надо выкроить время на обед. 

— Организм вам за это спасибо не скажет.

— Да он и так не в восторге, — Сасори почему-то явно развеселило её замечание. — Но какая разница?

Они пили кофе в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь дыханием. С каждым глотком Сакура ощущала, как усталость медленно, но неотвратимо покидает её тело. Горячий напиток, определённо сваренный с желанием порадовать, не мог заменить ленивый вечер на диване, посвящённый просмотру сериала, однако сумел избавить её от назойливой мысли о доме.

— У вас есть мой номер, — напомнил Сасори. — В следующий раз просто позвоните, я скажу, закончил ли. Не нужно мотаться туда-сюда. 

— Мне не в тягость.

— Уверены?

— Ну да, — Сакура с удивлением для себя самой осознала, что говорит абсолютную правду, — тем более что я хотела бы посмотреть на вашу работу. Если можно, конечно. Если это нормально.

Сасори взглянул на неё в упор. В глубине его глаз Сакура различила искорки смеха и что-то ещё — она пока не разобрала, что именно, но это казалось ей многообещающим.

— Это нормально, — кивнул он.

Поднимаясь из-за стола, она думала, что вернётся сюда ещё не раз и не два.


	4. Звездопад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сакура вступила в Акацки и стала напарницей Сасори. PG-13.

Девчонка-отступница держалась на редкость стойко — Сасори был уверен, что она не выдержит того груза, что падёт на её плечи при вступлении в Акацки, прогнётся под ним и наконец распластается на земле, не подавая никаких признаков жизни.

Однако чакры у неё хватало на техники, о которых многие в Конохагакуре наверняка могли только мечтать.

Никто толком не понимал, почему девчонка, бывшая ученицей Пятой Хокаге, вдруг предала близких и покинула селение — и Сасори не сомневался, что она ведёт двойную игру. Но друзей следовало держать близко, а врагов — ещё ближе, а потому он никак не давал понять, что раскусил её.

Заменившая Дейдару, она едва ли была настолько же сильна — но всё-таки с её мощью стоило считаться. К тому же медик, как ни крути… Такие везде были на вес золота.

Таких Сасори обычно убивал первыми, чтобы противников точно никто не излечил.

Дурацкое цветочное имя — Сакура — больше похожее на прозвище, отросшие розовые волосы. Она зачёсывала их назад и поддерживала протектором с перечёркнутой эмблемой Конохагакуре. Жалкий, нелепый признак остатков привязанности. Сасори носил свой протектор при себе, но никогда не пожелал бы вновь надеть его.

Первое время он подумывал, не поговорить ли о ней с Итачи — никто не мог скрыть истину от его пристального взгляда, — но решил, что затея дурная. Итачи понимал куда больше, чем другие члены Акацки — а вот рассказывал куда меньше, и в этом Сасори поддерживал его как никто.

Держи друзей близко, да?..

У Сасори давно не было друзей — никогда не было, если задуматься. Марионетки с успехом заменяли живых людей для того, кто перестал быть человеком. Однако девчонка, судя по всему, придерживалась иного мнения — иначе не крутилась бы всё время поблизости и не задавала бы столько глупых вопросов, не забрасывала бы его нелепыми историями.

— Сакура, — сказал он однажды, не удержавшись, — достаточно тупой болтовни на сегодня, как считаешь? Мне совершенно наплевать, какими воспоминаниями ты хочешь поделиться.

— Забавно, — ответила она, чуть наклонив голову набок, — а ты разве не хочешь ими поделиться?

— У меня не осталось воспоминаний.

Сасори лгал — и себе даже больше, чем ей, — но девчонки это касалось в последнюю очередь.

Пейн не увидел в ней никакой угрозы — стало быть, и опасаться не стоило. Конан только фыркнула и согласно кивнула, когда услышала, что сама ученица Пятой Хокаге решила перейти на их сторону. Хидан и Какузу… Их волновали только Хидан и Какузу. Зецу Сасори в расчёт не брал. Кисаме, впрочем, тоже.

О чём подумал Итачи, не знал никто — но однажды он отвёл девчонку в сторону и долго расспрашивал её о брате. Тяжело вздыхал, кривил губы в усмешке, забрасывал её новыми и новыми вопросами. Сасори только фыркнул, глядя на них. Значит, некоторые связи настолько сильны, что не важно, сколько лет прошло.

Занятно. 

Хируко вызвала у девчонки неподдельный интерес — и Сасори не мог не признать: это ему несколько льстило. После Дейдары с его пренебрежением к настоящему искусству появление такой напарницы немного, но всё же утешало. По крайней мере, теперь он был избавлен от бессмысленных споров.

Кроме того, девчонка не опаздывала.

В погоне за очередным биджу она ничем не уступала Сасори — а ловкостью и скоростью, быть может, даже немного его превосходила. Но об этом беспокоиться не стоило: кукловоды, помнил Сасори, никогда не рассчитывали в первую очередь на ловкость. Главное — создать надёжный щит, чтобы никто не сумел добраться до него, пока марионетки пляшут на поле боя.

***

— Неплохо для шиноби с твоим опытом, — прошелестел Сасори. 

Девчонка промолчала — только поправила перчатки да накинула плащ, слетевший во время короткой, но яростной схватки. Её чакры хватило бы на четверых — и где-то внутри себя Сасори подумал, что не хотел бы оказаться на месте тех олухов, которых она только что превратила в кровавое месиво.

— Третий ещё жив, — бросила она. — Могу его подлатать, возьмём с собой и расспросим.

— Нет нужды.

— Уверен?

— Никогда не задавай мне уточняющих вопросов, — раздражённо ответил Сасори. — Тянешь время. Я этого не люблю.

Руки у девчонки едва заметно подрагивали, но она справлялась. Кусала губы, вскидывала голову — и держала спину так прямо, точно Сасори превратил её в марионетку и всадил ей стальной стержень вместо позвоночника. Впрочем, такую глупость он не сделал бы никогда — кукла должна быть гибкой и подвижной, иначе тебя живо застанут врасплох.

Ей, верно, ещё не доводилось убивать. Сасори попытался вспомнить, как сам в первый раз прикончил человека — и не сумел. Лица мертвецов в его сознании давно слились в один почти бесконечный поток.

— Дыши, — велел он равнодушно. — Передохни немного, если нужно. Только недолго.

— Не нужно.

Девчонка упрямо тряхнула головой и первой двинулась вперёд — лёгкая, точно сорванный с ветки лист, влекомый к небу ветром. Под надёжной оболочкой Хируко Сасори взглянул на неё с досадой и направился следом — ещё не хватало уступить ей хоть в чём-то.

Как-никак, между ними оставалась колоссальных размеров пропасть. Возраст, опыт, количество убитых шиноби.

Особенно последнее.

Казалось бы, ничего выдающегося — очередная отступница Конохагакуре в Акацки. Литые мышцы под светлой кожей, алые пятна на щеках, ладони, дарующие исцеление. Со временем выйдет толк — если перековать под себя и избавить от некоторых раздражающих установок, которые в неё наверняка вбила Пятая.

А даже если и не получится… Что ж, лучше она, чем Дейдара или тем более Орочимару.

О последнем Сасори не мог вспоминать без неприязни. Некоторые просто не созданы для совместной работы. Чересчур своевольные, стремящиеся везде урвать кусок побольше — совершенно бесполезные. Сасори нередко приходилось отступать от задуманного плана, потому что Орочимару взбрело в голову невесть что. С Дейдарой, вспыльчивым и неуравновешенным, дела обстояли точно так же — но он хотя бы не пытался избавиться от него при любой возможности.

Девчонка оказалась исполнительной, сильной и умела работать в команде. А что болтливая — так с этим можно и смириться.

***

— Тебе здесь не нравится, — сказала она вдруг.

Сасори и правда не нравилось в пустыне — в прошлый раз, когда их занесло сюда с Дейдарой, они должны были добраться до Сунагакуре. Возвращаться туда, откуда он с таким облегчением ушёл, не хотелось.

Песок, забивавшийся под плащ и скрежещущий у Хируко меж шарниров, напоминал обо всём, что Сасори оставил давным-давно.

— Возможно, — ответил он. — Но, если хочешь задержаться в Акацки, лучше не лезь в чужие… чувства.

— Чувства? — девчонка фыркнула.

— Я пользуюсь понятными тебе определениями.

— Ну разумеется.

Не только разговорчивая, но и дерзкая — такие долго не живут. Впрочем, судя по тому, с кем бок о бок она росла, ожидать иного и не стоило. Младший брат Итачи и джинчуурики Девятихвостого — компания, в какой-то мере не уступающая Акацки. Столь же безумная, должно быть.

Сасори силился представить, что могло сподвигнуть девчонку на предательство — и не мог. Её безумная любовь к Саске, о которой она уверенно, но всё равно краснея, рассказала недавно Итачи? Чушь. Нежелание вечно стоять за спинами этих двоих? Больше похоже на правду.

Девчонка морщилась. Ветер то и дело швырял песок ей в лицо. Она тёрла глаза и отплёвывалась, но тщетно. Сасори помнил: к этому можно привыкнуть, только если ты вырос в Сунагакуре. 

— Здесь красиво, — продолжила она как ни в чём не бывало. — Хотя, конечно, песок… Но какое ясное небо!

— Ясное.

С этим Сасори поспорить не сумел бы — да и не хотел. До того, как обратить себя в марионетку, он нередко ложился на тёплый песок и смотрел, как созвездия над ним становятся всё ярче. Один из немногих плюсов жизни в дыре вроде Сунагакуре, если подумать.

— Звезда упала!.. — вскрикнула вдруг девчонка. — И ещё одна!

«И ещё одну» Сасори заметить не успел — но спустя миг небо пересекла третья звезда, вспыхнула и погасла. Прежде он удавился бы за возможность загадать желание. Девчонка же явно занималась именно этим: закрыла глаза и теперь беззвучно шевелила губами. 

Сасори умел читать по губам, но отвернулся.

Однажды она непременно выдаст себя. Сболтнёт что-нибудь лишнее, промахнётся, якобы пытаясь кого-то убить. Расслабится, решив, будто Акацки уже сочли её своей — и вот тогда-то Сасори добавит её к своей коллекции. Марионетка с такими техниками станет ценным приобретением. 

Ради такого, считал Сасори, можно и переступить через единственное, что вызывало у него искреннюю ненависть.

Можно и подождать.


	5. Ссоры и примирения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сакура стала членом Акацки, а вот Сасори остался в Сунагакуре и известен там как один из сильнейших шиноби. PG-13.

— Защищайте Казекаге! — кричит Сасори, первым устремляется к расщелине, откуда только что взлетела белоснежная птица. 

Акацки здесь — стало быть, продолжается охота на биджуу, и легче всего сейчас было добраться до Сунагакуре. Шукаку внутри Казекаге — лакомый кусок, однако взять его просто так им не удастся. Об этом Сасори позаботится лично. 

Как, впрочем, и всегда.

Сасори сложно победить — особенно с тех пор, как он завершил дело всей жизни и почти полностью обратил себя в марионетку, — однако он и сам не уверен, выстоит ли против двух Акацки разом. Поэтому неожиданно для себя вздыхает с облегчением, когда одна фигура, замершая на спине птицы, устремляется к резиденции. Кем бы ни была эта тварь, её встретят брат и сестра Казекаге — и вот тогда-то станет вовсе не до смеха.

Противник остаётся один. 

Ненадолго замирает меж каменных стен, а затем медленно, но неотвратимо приближается. Правильнее было бы резко сорваться с места и попытаться застать Сасори врасплох — но враг, верно, считает, что стоит драться лицом к лицу, представившись друг другу.

Это немного льстит. Сасори на месте Акацки нападал бы неожиданно, бил точно меж лопаток и успокаивался, лишь поняв, что сердце противника больше не бьётся.

Когда слетает капюшон чёрного плаща, расшитого алым, Сасори позволяет себе изумлённо выдохнуть — но сразу же возвращается к привычному безразличию. Его противник — женщина. Протектор с перечёркнутой эмблемой Конохагакуре, коротко остриженные розовые волосы, чёрные перчатки. 

Женщина. Точнее, девушка — слишком молода.

Сасори наслышан о ней — отступнице, разговоров о которой в Конохагакуре избегают, а если речь всё же заходит, ограничиваются парой-тройкой бранных слов. Харуно Сакура, бывшая ученица Пятой Хокаге, известная отравительница и медик — вот кто она такая.

В таком случае хорошо, что встреча с ней оказалась уготована именно ему: Сасори — кукла, и его кожу так просто не пробить покрытым ядом кунаем, а если и пробьёшь — останешься ни с чем.

— Я слышала о тебе, — вдруг говорит она почти весело. Губы растягиваются в широкой приветственной улыбке. 

Сасори не проведёшь — он смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Взгляд остаётся холодным и колючим. Будь он оружием — Сасори бы уже пригвоздили к скале и оставили жариться под палящим солнцем Сунагакуре. 

— Ты Сасори Акасуна, — она не спрашивает, а утверждает. — Сильный шиноби, а? Здорово, что я встретила именно тебя.

— И почему же?

— Не так скучно.

— Значит, Акацки движет скука? — хмурится Сасори.

— Кто знает, — разводит руками Сакура. 

Она сбрасывает плащ и вроде бы не делает ни единого шага вперёд — но каким-то образом всё равно оказывается ближе, чем была до этого. Сасори может рассмотреть даже капельки пота на лбу и над верхней губой. Акацки ты или нет, а к климату Сунагакуре привыкнуть непросто.

Её ладони вспыхивают, объятые чакрой. Должно быть, прежде они дарили тем, кто обращался к Сакуре за помощью, долгую счастливую жизнь без боли — а сейчас несут лишь разрушение.

От первого удара Сасори уходит довольно легко — но земля там, куда врезался кулак Сакуры, идёт трещинами, вздымается, и к небу поднимаются клубы пыли. Она поразительно сильна. И это при том, что другие члены Акацки наверняка старше неё — скорее всего, даже намного.

— Ты неплохо двигаешься, — бросает она с едва уловимой нотой удивления, — но никто не сможет держать такой темп долго!

— Давай посмотрим.

Сакура не отвечает — кидается вперёд так быстро, что Сасори едва успевает отпрянуть. Он не сразу замечает кунай, зажатый в её пальцах — и замирает на миг лишь в момент, когда тот вонзается ему в плечо.

— Жаль, что так быстро, — говорит Сакура с досадой. — Ты умрёшь минуты через три, если продолжишь драться.

Тёмно-фиолетовый яд вытекает из пореза на плече тонкой струйкой — и Сасори, помедлив, стирает её одним движением. После сражения, чем бы оно ни кончилось, придётся поработать над оболочкой. 

Можно, конечно, расстегнуть жилет — пусть Сакура увидит трос, змеёй свернувшийся в животе, и поймёт, что её яды здесь бесполезны. Но это граничит с хвастовством, которое Сасори абсолютно чуждо.

К тому же та, должно быть, уже поняла, что к чему.

— Так это правда, — произносит Сакура. — Мне говорили о твоей технике, но я надеялась, что ты не успел её завершить.

— Не хотел тебя разочаровывать.

В этот раз первым бьёт уже он.

***

Акацки уходят ни с чем — Сасори не уверен, что они вскоре не вернутся, но всё равно не может скрыть радости, когда Темари, сестра Казекаге, вооружённая до зубов, покрытая песком и пылью, крепко обнимает его и хлопает по спине. 

Они победили.

Сам он считает, что победой это не назовёшь. Сакура отступила лишь потому, что он измотал её до предела — а она точно с цепи сорвалась, когда поняла, что ни один из ядов в этой битве не стоит ровным счётом ничего. 

Она исчезла — и только тогда Сасори понял, что у него почти не осталось чакры, и в изнеможении рухнул на песок. 

— Отступница из Конохи, а? — Канкуро хмурится и глядит на необъятное, на удивление ясное небо, раскинувшееся над пустыней. — Вот дерьмо.

— И не говори.

В кармане Сасори лежит чёрная короткая перчатка, принадлежащая Сакуре. Он подбирает её, воровато оглядевшись, когда к нему уже спешат медики, и никому не говорит об этом жалком трофее.

— Они своё не получили, — говорит он, — значит, ещё придут.

— Получается, им нужен Гаара, — морщится Темари.

— Им нужен Шукаку. 

Первым делом они отправляют весточку в Конохагакуре — в конце концов, не только рядом с ними живёт джинчуурики, а раз так, то и Пятая должна быть начеку. Акацки — не из тех, кто опустит руки после первой проваленной попытки. Если им нужны биджуу, беды не оберёшься.

Сасори долго приводит себя в порядок. Может, Сакура и не сумела его отравить, но оболочке в любом случае пришлось худо. Он с досадой вздыхает, оглядывая многочисленные царапины, чинит раздробленную ногу — будь это живое тело, он мог бы только выть, катаясь по земле. 

Перчатка, по-прежнему лежащая в его кармане, кажется, жжёт даже сквозь плотную грубую ткань брюк.

Мелкие повреждения устранить легко — а вот чтобы нога двигалась так же, как обычно, приходится звать бабушку Чиё. Это последнее, чего хотел бы Сасори, но отрицать очевидное стал бы только идиот: человек, научивший его работать с марионетками, куда сильнее и опытнее.

— Неплохо тебе досталось, — задумчиво протягивает она. — Чую руку принцесски Цунаде.

— Почти. Это её ученица.

— О, Сакура Харуно? 

— Ты слышала о ней? — удивляется Сасори и тут же мысленно ругает себя за этот нестерпимо тупой вопрос.

— Все слышали, — бабушка Чиё похлопывает его по руке мягкой тёплой ладонью, а затем оглядывает с головы до ног, желая удостовериться, что уж теперь-то всё в порядке. — Она очень сильная шиноби. И упрямая — других в Акацки не берут.

— Да, она сильная.

Сасори замолкает. Бабушка Чиё водит вдоль его тела руками, объятыми чакрой — и он понимает, что думает о таком же сиянии на ладонях Сакуры Харуно. Это немного выбивает из колеи. В конце концов, он — шиноби Сунагакуре, и сейчас единственное, о чём правда стоит думать — защита Казекаге.

Можно, конечно, поговорить с бабушкой и об этом тоже — но она скажет: «Ты живой человек, это естественно, что тебя что-то беспокоит», а Сасори — не совсем тот, кого стоит называть живым человеком.

На следующий день он встречается с Казекаге. Тот выглядит на удивление спокойным. Сасори помнил те времена, когда Гаара ещё не возглавил Сунагакуре — от него стоило держаться подальше. Говорят, на него так повлияла дружба с Наруто Узумаки, джинчуурики из Конохи. 

Для Сасори такое в новинку — впервые он видит, как узы, возникшие между двумя людьми, меняют одного из них до неузнаваемости.

— Они ещё вернутся? — спрашивает Казекаге.

— Да. Наверное, довольно скоро. Но вам точно не о чем волноваться.

— Почему ты так считаешь, Сасори?

— Потому что вас защищают лучшие, — пожимает он плечами.

Под пристальным взглядом светлых глаз легко потерять волю — и Сасори радуется, что далёк от этого, когда Казекаге смотрит, но ничего не говорит. Грядущая встреча с Акацки беспокоит, кажется, всех сильнейших шиноби Сунагакуре. 

Казекаге не исключение.

Сасори знает, что сделает всё возможное, когда придёт время. Акацки не получат Шукаку — по крайней мере, пока он жив, но для этого нужно добраться до самого его сердца. На это не способны даже они. Ведь Сакура, сражаясь с ним так долго, не поняла, куда надо бить.

Быть может, и остальные не догадаются.

Уходя, Сасори до сих пор ощущает на себе внимательный взгляд Казекаге и привычно выпрямляет спину.

***

— Кажется, мы не с того начали, — говорит Сакура. Она снова улыбается — так счастливо и широко, точно и впрямь рада его видеть. — Мне стоило быть повежливее.

— Ты была достаточно вежлива.

— А ты нет, если дрался со мной вполсилы.

— Я не…

— Не говори ерунды, — она сжимает губы в тонкую упрямую линию, хмурится, и меж бровей залегает глубокая морщина, которая почти сразу же разглаживается. Молодое лицо, конечно. — Тебе плевать на мои яды, а уворачиваешься ты неплохо. В чём дело? Пожалел?

Сама мысль об этом явно выводит её из себя. 

Сасори молчит. Он мог бы сказать, что считает её достойной соперницей — и вернуть перчатку, которая по-прежнему лежит в кармане. Мог бы уверить, что о жалости и речи не идёт. Но он молчит и смотрит, как она распаляется, как внутри неё душной волной поднимается гнев такой силы, что его прекрасно видно и снаружи.

— Раздражаешь, — наконец выплёвывает Сакура.

Удар. Ещё один. Каждый мог бы стать последним, попади она куда нужно — но пока Сасори удаётся избегать столкновения. 

Другой шиноби бы сдался, не выдержав её мощи. Но у Сасори не сбивается дыхание, а пот не застилает глаза — значит, можно ещё побороться. Сакура на редкость вынослива для человека — однако этого всё равно недостаточно. Вопрос лишь в том, когда иссякнет его чакра. 

Сасори понимает, что мог бы танцевать с Сакурой Харуно на песке хоть весь день напролёт — но она определённо устанет раньше.

Со стороны этот бой, верно, напоминает затянувшуюся ссору любовников. Трос поднимает Сасори к нему, помогает удержаться на утёсе — а Сакура, недолго думая, наносит ещё один удар, и во все стороны летит каменная крошка. Без троса он бы рухнул к её ногам бесполезным кулем.

— Неплохо, — смеётся она.

Её взгляд впервые с предыдущей встречи теплеет. Сакуре их сражение, верно, доставляет истинное удовольствие — кто знает, сталкивалась ли она до того с шиноби, способным дать ей отпор. Сасори по опыту знает, как тяжело биться с медиками — а уж с отравителями тем более. В большинстве случаев у тебя нет ни шанса.

Но вот если ты кукловод… Тогда дело, конечно, принимает другой оборот — и противнице становится худо.

Когда на них падает тень, Сасори вскидывает голову — и короткое бранное восклицание застревает в горле. У самой границы Сунагакуре, почти над ними, в воздухе висит непроницаемая сфера, полностью созданная из песка. Казекаге вступил в сражение.

— Дейдара почти добрался до вашего Каге, — поясняет Сакура, поймав его взгляд. — Хорошая защита, не спорю… Но не идеальная.

Не идеальная — Сасори и сам видит. В нескольких местах сфера дала трещину, и песок сыплется вниз, прямо на них. Он трясёт головой, избавляясь от застрявших в волосах песчинок.

Это почти стоит ему жизни. 

— Не расслабляйся! — сердито кричит Сакура. 

— Я и не думал.

Увлечённый поединком, он упускает момент, когда гремит взрыв — и сфера распадается, стекает на землю песчаным потоком. Казекаге не даёт упасть тот, другой Акацки — Дейдара: птица, повинуясь его команде, ловит обмякшее тело на хвост и устремляется прочь из Сунагакуре. 

Сасори взмывает выше, уцепившись за камни с помощью троса — но этого, конечно, не хватает, чтобы дотянуться до птицы. 

Сейчас Сакура могла бы без труда добраться до него и разбить в щепки, однако она почему-то этого не делает: подняв голову, провожает взглядом напарника, а затем спокойно поднимает с земли плащ и кутается в него.

— Не смей уходить! — шипит Сасори.

Может быть, думает он, стоит задержать Сакуру — и тогда остальные кинутся в погоню за Дейдарой, оставшимся без прикрытия на земле. Так будет легче вернуть Казекаге. Так у них точно получится. Так им…

— Мне было весело, — отвечает она, смотрит на него, пожалуй, с сожалением.

— Это не всё!

— Даже немного неловко тебя огорчать.

Сакура уже готова сорваться с места, но почему-то стоит и смотрит на него в упор. К вспотевшему лбу липнут розовые пряди.

— Перчатку мою, — добавляет она, — можешь оставить себе.

Сердце Сасори — единственная живая его часть, надёжно скрытая за печатью, — пропускает такт.


End file.
